In the Restoration and Construction industry, there is a need in the art to provide a system and method of electronic tracking of daily progress of restoration and construction projects, such as; online posting of updates, timeline, project reporting, uploading of documents, and photos; and subsequently synchronizing these data items as data feed in a real-time process from a WordPress platform website to multiple mobile devices. Through a web to app connectivity technology (hereinafter “SyncMeIn”), all data posted to the website will be synchronized across multiple mobile devices through the mobile application. Property owners or users will gain real-time visibility into the whole process of restoration projects and can receive immediate notification every time a new update was posted by the Administrator and convenient access to digital images and digital document files associated with the progress of a particular project.
For example, remotely located property owners desire the ability to receive immediate and convenient access to digital images depicting the progress of a restoration project being conducted on the owner's property. In the prior art, the system and method may include 1) the property owner calling the project manager for status, and 2) the project manager providing status in the form of verbal communications and possibly taking pictures of the construction project and texting or emailing the pictures to the property owner's smartphone and/or email account. However, this process is inconvenient, unsecured, ineffective and time-consuming for the project managers, general contractors and the property owners.
Thus, there exists a need for a more effective method for general contractors, or disaster restoration companies to share project updates, photos and progress reports with property owners throughout the progression of the project. This communication barrier can best be remedied by sharing, in real-time, visibility into the whole process of the restoration project, through a web-based progress reporting system (“SyncMeIn”) and a corresponding mobile application (hereinafter “app”).
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.